Earthrealm
In the ''Mortal Kombat'' series, Earthrealm is the name that is most frequently used for what we normally call Earth. About Earthrealm Earthrealm is one of many realms that were formed after the Elder Gods shattered the One Being. In the Mortal Kombat universe, Earthrealm has been the target of frequent attempts at conquest, because it is thought to be the jewel of the cosmos and an important universal power node. Because of this, the Elder Gods have appointed a deity to protect the realm from harm. For countless centuries, this task has been entrusted to Raiden, though other gods, such as Fujin, also play a role in this. Furthermore, the Shaolin Temple of the Light was formed to train mortals in martial arts and prepare them to defend their world from evil. More recent organizations such as the reformed Lin Kuei or the Special Forces play a similar role. Earthrealm was nearly destroyed millions of years ago in a war between Shinnok and Raiden, and then verged on the brink of collapse during Shao Kahn's short conquest. After his invasion was foiled, Earthrealm has served as an inspiration to other conquered realms of Outworld. Edenia would later be liberated and Nitara's home realm, Vaeternus, would be freed as well. Native species Technically, all species found on the real Earth are native to it, but two should be highlighted because of their special importance in the Mortal Kombat universe: * Humans: They were the second intelligent race to evolve on Earthrealm, and share most basic characteristics with the people and civilizations from other realms. They tend to live much shorter and are not as adapted to magic as their counterparts. This is compensated by their highly advanced level of technology. And "Earthrealmers" as Princess Kitana of Edenia said in ''Mortal Kombat'' (2011), is the name to Earthrealm's inhabitants, who are also called Earthlings. * Saurians (also known as Zaterrans): They were the first intelligent race to populate Earth, but they were nearly wiped out in the war between Shinnok and the other gods. After this war, they chose to emigrate to Zaterra, where they would later be conquered and enslaved by Outworld. Government Unlike many other realms, Earthrealm does not possess an absolute ruler. Instead, Earthrealmers organize their lives by residing in separate nations, which are ruled by monarchy, communist state, military dictatorship, theocracy, and democratic republic, depending on the nation. Though many nations are developed, such as the United States of America and China, Earthrealm is centered more specifically around villages, perhaps taking place in East Asia. Society is governed by a set of laws, though not to a powerful degree similar to Seido's law enforcement. The laws are enforced by the Special Forces, village guards, and the local police force, depending on the society. For instance, developed countries such as USA rely on the local police force, as in, Kurtis Stryker and the S.W.A.T team, whereas the Special Forces investigate outerworld threats. In local villages, guards keep a watchful eye on the roads at night, especially for the sneaky ninja clan, the Lin Kuei. Religious, spiritual, and moral practices Religion, the belief system concerning the supernatural, sacred or divine, and moral codes, practices, values, institutions and rituals associated with such belief, is largely practiced by many Earthrealm inhabitants. Among many religious/spiritual beliefs and practices is Buddhism, with known practicers being the Shaolin monks Liu Kang, the Mortal Kombat champion, and Kung Lao, descendant of the Great Kung Lao and close relative of Liu Kang. Many Mortal Kombat training dojos are found within Earthrealm's villages, used for training individuals to survive in potentially dangerous societies. Society and culture Society is the system of organizations and institutions arising from interaction between humans. Among many Earthrealm societies, one of the more notable is the White Lotus Society, founded by the Thunder God Raiden to train Earthrealmers in Mortal Kombat to kombat other realms´ forces. Under the watchful eye of Raiden, Earthrealm societies are generally peaceful, in which many Earthrealm inhabitants fear tyranny. Earthrealm also has a distinguished culture, the tastes in art and manners that are favored by a social group within Earthrealm. Earthrealm is known for the creation of rice wine, said to "put Outworld's liquor to shame." Fishing is also a common activity within the villages, as many inhabitants can be seen carrying fish on spears. Trade is the voluntary exchange of goods and services, and is a form of economics. Thus, Earthrealm provides goods and services, such as meat, including fish, pork, dog, and beef, and service such as locksmiths in the exchange of koins. Each koin's value is determined by its color. Life expectancy for Earthrealmers is significantly different throughout the world, though much shorter than their outerworld counterparts. The average life span for a human is 78-100 in Earthrealm for males and females respectively. Magical abilities Earthreamlers, unlike their outer worldly counterparts, only have little, or oftentimes, no magical ability. When an Earthrealmer does utilize magic however, it's often in the form of an element associated with Earth. Examples include Liu Kang's, Kai's, and Kobra's fire manipulation abilities, and Kung Lao's wind manipulation abilities. Sonya Blade and Kira are known to manipulate non-elemental magic associated with Earth, in which they dub the "Kiss of Death," and Johnny Cage has the ability to toss a "force ball," a ball of gathered energy, and use shadow abilities. Kenshi has levitation abilities. Technological utilization Many Earthrealmers, to counterbalance for their lack of or limited experience with magic, use technology and engineering to their advantages. Notable technological users are the Special Forces, using highly advanced super portals to transport themselves from realm-to-realm, and high-tech weaponry in battle, in which Jax uses a machine gun and bionic arms to increase his strength. S.W.A.T team captain Kurtis Stryker utilizes tasers, guns, and grenades in battle to further his likelihood of winning in kombat. Other Earthrealmers perform processes called "robotizations," the transformation of humans into cyborgs to enhance strength and kombat abilities. Known practicers were the Lin Kuei in their transformations of the robot trio, Cyrax, Sektor, Smoke and Cyber Sub-Zero. Cyrax and Sektor also use pulse blades in battle, swords created primarily with human technology. The Tekunin warrior robots were hand-created by the Earthrealm native Sektor. The Tekunin clan, fluent with technology, constructed a warship to simplify their tasks for world domination. Kano, leader of the Black Dragon clan, uses an eye laser, whereas Hsu Hao, a Red Dragon member, uses a laser that emits from his cybernetic heart. Mavado, a leader of the Red Dragon klan, uses grappling hooks to maneuver himself quickly around the arena and avoid attacks. Unlike Earthrealmers, many Outworld natives have no trouble performing these tasks by using simple magic without the use of technology. Notable residents Native * The Special Forces, also known as the Outer World Investigation Agency: 1st Timeline Cyrax, Jax Briggs, Kenshi, Sonya Blade, formerly Hsu Hao. * The Lin Kuei: Frost, Sub-Zero/Cyber Sub-Zero, Hydro, formerly Noob Saibot, Cyrax, Sektor and Smoke. *The Shirai Ryu: Scorpion, Takeda * The White Lotus Society of Shaolin monks: Kung Lao, Liu Kang, formerly the Great Kung Lao, and Kai. * The Black Dragon: Kano, formerly Tremor, Jarek, 1st Timeline Kabal, Kira, and Kobra. * The Red Dragon: Mavado, Hsu Hao, Daegon. * The Tekunin: Sektor. * Others: Johnny Cage, Kurtis Stryker, Mokap, Nightwolf, Shujinko. Non-native or outcast * Non-native: The gods Raiden and Fujin, among others. * Outcast: Shang Tsung. Locations *Bank *Bell Tower *Bridge *House of Pekara *Lin Kuei Temple *Sky Temple *Jinsei Chamber *Refugee Kamp *Dead Woods *Destroyed City *Subway *The Street *Waterfront *Wu Shi Academy *Rooftop Relationships with other realms Earthrealm and Edenia are close allies, and have been ever since Earthrealm's warriors freed Edenia from Shao Kahn's rule. The relationship of Liu Kang, the Earthrealm's Mortal Kombat champion, and Edenia's princess Kitana has strengthened that alliance. On the opposing side, both Outworld and the Netherrealm are definite foes of Earthrealm, both having had their respective rulers at some point attempt to control it. Trivia *In earlier games, Earthrealm is also referred to as the Mother Realm. This may hint at a common origin of all humanoid peoples in the Mortal Kombat universe, but raises the question why the people from the 'Mother Realm' are the weakest of all. *As stated by Princess Kitana in the episode "Sting of the Scorpion" in Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm, in her realm and most others portals to other domains do not exist whereas in Earthrealm itself, it is like a way station between all of the dimensions. Gallery Earthrealm_kamidogu.jpg|Earthrealm's Kamidogu. Category:Realms